A DC/AC backlight inverter applied to an image display device converts DC voltage into AC voltage. The inverter may also boost the AC voltage to turn on lamps provided in a backlight assembly.
As an image display device becomes larger, the capacity of the inverter is increased and the capacity of a transformer in the inverter is also increased. In addition, in order to save manufacturing costs, a case is typically manufactured using Iron (Fe) or a material containing Fe.
However, as the capacity of the transformer is increased, energy may leak to an exterior due to a line of magnetic force generated from the transformer. Such energy leakage increases even more when the case is manufactured using Fe or a material containing Fe.